Bionicle: The New Legacy 1 - Darkness Rising
by Chronicler Nexous
Summary: Nearly a century after Makuta Teridax's death, a new threat falls over Spherus Magna, it is far beyond anything the Toa have ever faced and aims to destroy everything they have strived to protect. Lewa, Onua, Pohatu and a highly intelligent Panrahk must defend the City-Nui, while Tahu, Gali, Kopaka and the chronicler, Nexous seek out the Mask of Creation.
1. Prologue- Rallying Forces

Prologue: Rallying Forces

Arañas picked at the earth with his fangs in search for food. He slithered around on eight legs beneath a black sky. He was followed by his sons and daughters through the dense jungle north of the Beyonds. The sharp, quick steps of their legs riddled the silent night with low clicks that seemed to come from everywhere. The high, menacing screeches of Arañas and his children deterred all of the Rahi from their path and made them cower in the enormous spider lord and his skull children's presence.

Arañas halted and sniffed the air, something foul, bloodied with hatred and anger lurked amongst the tall pines. He hissed through his mandibles to ward off the wanderer, but their presence remained. The spider narrowed his crimson eyes into slits and looked around him to find the bearer of the foul presence, but it was like this being was the shadows themselves.

"Who dares step into _my_ path?" Arañas hissed with his broken, withered tongue.

From the darkness appeared two dark blue eyes, they floated in the shadows like spectres who had been waiting for the spider king.

"How do you conceal yourself among the shadows? Only one being could do such a thing." Arañas said to the eyes. "And he…" The spider hesitated, "he is long dead." He looked into the eyes and cocked his head to the side as if considering something. "Unless…" Arañas tipped his head to the darkness, trying to discern the shape of a body, but none seemed to exist.

"Do not jump so quickly to such nonsensical conclusions your highness." The eyes flashed and something appeared from behind them. It was a being nearly as tall as the lowest row of needles on the trees surrounding him. He seemed to smirk when Arañas cowered at his appearance. The being had the legs of a rock steed, the body of a toa, the face of a skrall and the foreboding aura of a makuta.

Arañas stepped back from the being and his children began an uproar of hisses. "Then who are you? Another makuta?"

The being shook his head gently as if disappointed, but it seemed more concerning, like he was worried for the spider. "I am far from a makuta, spider." He returned his dark blue gaze to Arañas.

"Then what are you?" Arañas growled, his children gathering around his legs.

The being shrugged his shoulders lazily, scraping the trees behind him with the wing-like blades on the back of his arms. "You could call be many things." The being stepped forward into the pale moonlight, illuminating the white and silver armour that covered his black body. His hands were clawed, one white and the other black, and there was a notable, blue gemstone in a crevice within his chestplate. He wasn't carrying any kind of weapon, this eased Arañas slightly.

"But there is one thing I once was..." He looked up to the moon and closed his eyes, he let his masked face bask in the white light as if it warmed him of all the evils that lurked inside him. He sighed and returned his far gaze to Arañas' eyes. "I was once Skrall."

"Once?" Arañas hissed, growing more frustrated, readying to call to his children to swarm the enigmatic being.

"Well, I still am, but not completely." His eyes fell sorrowly, they appeared to be looking off into nothingness, longing for a long forgotten memory. "I am not sure what that other part of me is now. Call me what you wish."

"Perhaps your name."

"Ah, of course. I am Resserix." The being dipped his body forward slightly, bowing to the spider lord. "And I must say, it is an honor to be in your presence Arañas, the Lord of the Skull Spiders."

Arañas' skull-like children hissed in disgust. "We prefer our more professional term."

"Of course." Resserix said simply.

Arañas' eyes became slits, "How do you know who I am?"

Resserix shifted his head to the left with an unknowing expression. "I've long forgotten." The being stepped closer to the sider king with enormous, metal steps. Arañas looked away from Resserix face for a moment to see that he had completely mechanical legs, implying that his real ones had been removed, for what reason he didn't think he would get to find out. "All I do know is that we need one another."

Arañas felt offended, he did not need this sudden intruder on his migration through the jungle. "I need nothing from you Skrall." He menaced, his children drawing closer to Resserix's robotic legs.

Resserix glanced between Arañas and his children with a look of pity. "Don't make a mistake your highness, you _will_ regret it."

"No, it is _you_ who has made the mistake, and it is _you_ who will regret it." Arañas roared and all of his children leapt at Resserix.

Resserix face was like an unentertained statue as the Skull Wyrms (the proper terminology for the Skull Spiders) jumped at him in what their king must have thought was some kind of ambush. Resitrix threw up his white hand in a swift, lazy motion, and to Arañas' astonishment, his children became suspended in air. They floated there, blinking at their lack of gravity or movement. Resserix looked at them with absolute discontent and disregard, as if his action was a simple one.

Arañas roared in sheer fury and lunged at Resserix, baring the entirety of his fangs. Soon, he found himself stuck above the forest floor, being suspended by Resserix black hand. However, his predicament was different, painful, while his children just seemed still. He felt sharp stinging sensations running up his legs and over his back like thousands of metal needles being slowly inserted right where his nerves were. A horrible, disgusting feeling flowed over his stomach, making him want to vomit, the amalgamation of his pain felt like he was being torn apart.

"Do you feel that your highness? That is me, very slowly, and very carefully ripping your blood from your body in a gaseous state. You see, I carry two forms of power that I can inflict upon another. One form is painless, projected by my white hand, as demonstrated on your children, the other...well you can deduce that." Resserix smirked proudly at the expression of his power. He dropped his arms and the spiders fell to the earth, the king gasping and spitting as he attempted to ease his pain. "Now you see how powerful I am."

"Then why would you need my assistance?" He coughed as his children fell back behind his legs. "You obviously have more power than I could ever have."

"Now that isn't true your highness, you once carried great power." Resserix said in a reminding tone. "How did you lose that power exactly?" He sounded rhetoric with his question.

"If you know I had it, you know how I lost it." He hissed, agitated as to how this being was so contempt with stepping near him after almost ripping all of the blood from his body.

"Yes but, perhaps you would comply to show me that memory." Resserix gestured, taking another step closer to Arañas without any kind of concern for the spider's venom. "That day, that day you were stripped of your power, thrown back into your home, weakened without followers except for your children. Show me that day." Resserix knelt down before Arañas on one metal knee and gazed into the spider's blood red eyes. "Show me how you became this _thing_. Show me." He said in a daunting voice that uneased Arañas.

Then, to Arañas surprise, this stranger, this being who had just assaulted him dared raise his hand to him again. This time however, it was his right hand, the white hand that he claimed could not do harm when expressing his power. Resserix lowered the hand to the spider king's face, it was like a phantom's hand, reaching out to look into his mind and rip it apart. Its fingers touched the space between Arañas' eyes and a powerful feeling rushed through him as he was consumed by a bright white light.

Artakha stumbled into the volcanic cavern, it was tainted red by the lava below the spire he found himself on. He breathed heavily, pulling in the heated air to regain his composure, but his peace was not one that would last forever. He heard the clang of familiar footsteps behind him and he threw his head over his shoulder.

In the entrance of the volcanic cavern stood the makuta who had been hunting him for nearly a century. He stood tall, adorned in mostly black armour with red and gold spread about his arms and legs. He wore the kanohi Phorbus, a golden mask the shape of a Skull Wyrm with long, red mandibles jutting out below the makuta's blood red eyes. His left hand was just two large claws while he carried a staff in the other-a staff given to him by Makuta Teridax.

"Impressive, truly impressive Artakha." Arañas taunted.

Artakha felt the spray of lava behind him. He'd escaped capture by the Brotherhood of Makuta for so long, now it seemed everything he had done was all for not.

"You really did do well, it took me a while to find out you were hiding under an alias. Then, of course, I did some research and found that this Ekimu character just suddenly appeared after you vanished." Arañas explained, telling Artakha as to how he came to find him.

"Why...why are you hunting me!?" Artakha exclaimed, trying not to appear intimidated by the makuta.

Arañas stepped further into the chamber, pushing Artakha closer to the lava pit. "I was ordered to." He said. "Teridax sent me, he sent me for that mask." Arañas waved his staff up at the ceiling, but he didn't do anything with it, perhaps it was just a gesture.

Artakha's eyes fell wide. "You will never have this mask." He said with an angered tone. He straightened himself up and clenched his fists tightly, then he spread his arms in a swift fluent motion, his mask flashed with a golden luminescence and the stalactites hanging from above shook from their place and fell into Artakha's hands. They stretched and melded together, forming a staff equal to Arañas'. Lava leapt up from the pool below and wrapped around Artakha like a serpent of fire and threw itself up into the end of the staff, letting it glow orange with a flowing orb of lava to edge the staff. "Only death can part me from it." He taunted raising his newly made staff to Arañas.

Arañas groaned, "Then so be it." Arañas hissed, rose his staff over his chest and ran at Artakha.

Arañas threw his staff down at Artakha who quickly stopped it with his own. The two pushed at one another to knock down the other, but it seemed they were equally matched. So, Arañas twisted his staff so that its bladed end faced the spire below them, a stream of red light ran through the staff down to the tip and a bolt of energy shattered the stone below them. The two pulled away from each other to avoid the recoil of the blast, it formed a hole that looked down into the lava pit between them. Arañas hissed and pointed his staff toward Artakha, it flashed red again and a blast of scarlet energy shot from it. Artakha acted quickly, his eyes shined blue and his mask burned gold, he summoned large plate-like pieces of stone and pulled them to his chest where they shaped a shield, dispersing the blast. Artakha threw his shield down over the hole and ran toward Arañas, he spun his staff and lunged it toward the makuta's chest. Arañas immediately threw down the forked blade of his staff and pushed Artakha's staff into the ground. While he held Artakha's staff he slammed the inside of his bladed hand against his head, sending him to the floor. Artakha landed on his chest, the stone scraped his armour and sent pulses of pain up his knees and elbows.

"How pathetic." Arañas hissed. He slammed his metal foot down into the small of Artakha's back, irritating the nerves in it so intensely that he had to cry out in pain. "They called you a great being." Arañas kicked Artakha in his side, pushing him over onto his back. "Some even believed you to be Mata Nui himself." Arañas shifted his staff into his left hand, reached down and picked up Artakha by his throat and rose him into the air. "You are but a Matoran in a fancy mask." Arañas roared in Artakha's face, letting small droplets of his venom saliva stain the golden Mask of Creation. Then in his rage, Arañas slammed Artakha back into the ground.

Artakha could barely breath, it was as if Arañas' blows had ripped the air from his lungs. Worse yet, Artakha could feel the tiny droplets of venom melting through the metal of his mask.

"It's been almost boring to kill you." Arañas said, cocking his head slightly with a disappointed glance. "So many stories." He shook his head. "A being of myth and legend, hailed as high as a great being." He returned his staff to his right hand. "I cannot imagine why Teridax would ever want the kanohi of something so...disgraceful." In moments, Arañas spun his staff in his palm and pierced Artakha's chest plate.

Artakha's mouth swung open as if trying to whale in pain, but only a dead silence could spill from his mouth. Artakha weakly tried to pull the staff from his chest as Arañas stood over him and held it there without emotion. Fear was all Artakha could feel as he gazed pleafully into the makuta's blood eyes. Darkness fell around him, his body began to feel cold, all he could see was that terrible kanohi. His head fell back onto the stone floor and his last breath of life slipped from his throat.

Arañas jerked his staff from Artakha's chest without care for his body. He looked at the cold mass for only a glance before he knelt down beside the body to inspect the mask. He grunted at the holes he left from his venom, but Teridax would have had to accept it, if he was to get what he requested. Arañas switched his staff again and spread his right hand over the golden mask. He could feel the faint power surging from it, a feeling that would be intensified if its wearer's heart still beat. He shifted and twisted the mask and soon ripped it from Artakha's face.

Arañas stood back up and inspected the mask. The spaces for the eyes were narrow and angular, giving its wearer an essence of wisdom and the slightest, ominous feeling. The mask was ornate, the artistic forming of the kanohi disgusted Arañas. The face was long and stretched out at its sides and the golden protodermis in which it was forged out of shaped a crown-like formation that symbolised the many cultures that were spread throughout the Matoran Universe.

Suddenly the Mask of Creation began to glow and Arañas released it from his grip in shock. However, the mask did not drop to the floor, it drifted in the air, facing Arañas as if it were looking at him. Arañas had the sensation of water flowing below his armour, the feeling of which made him cringe and stumble over his feet. Arañas reached for his right arm where the feeling was strongest and clenched it tightly with his claws, trying to stop the sensation from flowing. It stretched throughout his body, becoming painful, unbearably painful. Arañas cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Wha...what is this!?" He hissed as the lava in the pit boomed and jumped up. He looked down at his hand as it felt like it was being crushed by nothing. He could feel his bones slowly cracking and breaking apart, shattering below his armour and stabbing into his tendons and veins. His armour began to melt over his body and fuse to what was below it, his hand began to shrink, the fingers coming together to form a sharp point. Then there was a shock that overshadowed everything else, it was a loud crack and tearing sound. Arañas threw his head toward his left arm and roared in horror, his arm had torn in two, forming two long, pointed appendages. "Why is this happening!?" He cried, turning back to the floating mask, it seemed to be watching him, watching him with the utmost pleasure as Arañas' body was being torn apart. The mask shimmered and faded, releasing an ear shattering sound as if laughing at Arañas. "No!" Arañas roared and the mask vanished.

Arañas roared in anger and pain, shaking the cavern as three long, segmented appendages burst from his back, cracking and splintering the armour there. He fell to the floor, trying to support himself with his hands-or whatever they'd become. His legs stretched, the bones broke apart and his knees twisted and bent back. Arañas felt the face behind his mask expanding, each of his eyes ripped into three. His mask burst from his face, revealing a hideous monstrosity of fangs and eyes. "No!" He roared through his new, four fanged mouth. He tried to reach out from his mask, but his hand was only another leg now and whenever he tried to take his mask it slipped out from under him and fell away. He then watched in anguish as his mask did the same as the Mask of Creation did; vanished. Arañas roared in agony at the loss of his mask, the source of his power as his mutation finished.

The Mask of Creation had transformed him. He had become a larger form of the beings he had created, he had become his own parasite. He roared in hatred and horror at what had become of him. His mask was gone, and the Mask of Creation was lost.

Arañas pulled back from Resserix claws and growled at him, baring his fangs, but that could not mask the shock in his eyes. "How? How could you-"

"It is one of my many powers, your highness." Resserix replied as he stood back up. He inspected his hand as if he were checking that it hadn't been tainted in any kind of way. "I should have used my other hand, I did not foresee that memory being so painful." He noted to himself.

Arañas thrashed his head in confusion and disgust. "Why would you need to see that?! What importance does my past have for you!?" He growled.

"You see, that memory is the source of our partnership." Resserix said vaguely.

"Source, partnership? What are you talking about?" Arañas scowled.

"That memory we revisited, it carries what we both desire." Resserix said, kneeling down to look directly into the spider king's eyes.

"What is that?" He spat in Resserix's face, spewing small droplets of venom, however they seemed to dissolve upon touching his armour.

"Well," Resserix stood, "I desire the Mask of Creation, while you desire your Phorbus." He paused to collect the words to continue his explanation. "That is where we could help one another. If you help me find the Mask of Creation, I will take you to your Phorbus."

"Even if I did know where the mask was, the Phorbus is nothing to me now, I can no longer wear it." Arañas grimaced.

"That isn't true." Resserix leered, his statement striking Arañas like a bolt of lightning. "Artakha didn't just change you, he stored your former self within your Phorbus. If you were to raise it to your face once more, you would be returned to your former glory." Resserix added with a tempting waver in his voice.

Arañas shook his head, "That matters not, you wouldn't help me, for I cannot help you."

"That is where you are wrong again, the mask had imprinted a fraction of its essence upon you. With my power and you by my side, we can find the Mask of Creation, and when we do, I will guide you to your own mask."

Arañas looked at Resserix sceptically, he didn't believe the being, but his offer was tempting. "Why do you need the mask?"

Resserix shifted his head into a prideful expression. "That isn't what you should be concerned with. What you should be concerned with is the pain that you and your army get to inflict upon the Matoran and Agori."

Arañas fangs curled into some kind of smile, The thought of whatever Resserix needed him to do involving his whole army must of meant that he was dedicated to his goal. It also meant that he could do what he did best, inflict pain upon those weaker than him. "So, how do we find the Mask of Creation?"

Resserix smiled deviantly, "We only need to wait, destiny and its pawns will bring the mask to us."


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Tomb

Chapter 1: Dark Tomb

Tahu crouched behind a fallen tree with a pair of binoculars against the eye slots of his New Hau. He sat in one of the deepest parts of Le-Wahi Nuva where he had tracked a pair of Rahkshi; a Guurahk and a Lerahk. He'd been following them for nearly a week upon the request of Turaga Vakama and Turaga Nuju, they led him to a place far beyond Ta-Nui where he received his assignment. The Rahkshi didn't seem like they would be moving anytime soon because one of them actually retrieved its staff in the case of an attack, that must have meant it was ready to defend this area from intruders.

Tahu narrowed his eyes in perplexity at the Rahkshi, they'd led him to a small clearing in the shape of a diamond within the trees. He glanced beyond them and noticed a peculiar stone. The stone was black and looked to have engravings in the Matoran language, perhaps it was a shrine, but to Tahu's knowledge it went unmapped. The Guurahk paced along the border of the stone, swinging its head from left to right like a sentinel.

"What are you doing?" Tahu whispered to himself with a wondering tone.

Kopaka twisted the largest eyepiece on his New Akaku to focus on the stone behind the Guurahk. "It seems that they're guarding it." He noted, trying to scan the symbols embellished within the dark stone, however the shadows cast over it made it difficult to locate each individual symbol.

"But why?" Tahu said, pulling the binoculars away from his face. "There must be something about that stone that drew them here." Tahu looked over to Kopaka, he expected some kind of response, although his brother had always been the quiet sort. Tahu must have forgotten how silent Kopaka was over the past century to expect an immediate answer.

Kopaka took a moment before he made any kind of gesture that suggested he was about to speak. "Perhaps we should go find out for ourselves." He said, pulling his ice sword and shield from their place on his back, he pulled back his eye pieces and he rose off of his knees slightly.

"No Kopaka!" Tahu whispered reprehensively, "We are not to engage them."

"I don't know what Turaga Vakama told you, but I was assigned to destroy these things." Kopaka scowled and leapt out from behind the fallen tree. He landed on his feet, rolled on the ground and jumped back onto his feet in front of the Lerahk. It roared at him with its strange, parting jaws and rose its staff at him. Kopaka quickly dived to avoid the blade of the staff and slammed his shield against the Rahkshi's head to disorient it. While the Rahkshi shook its head dazed, Kopaka put his sword to its shoulder and spread a layer of ice over its armour. It screeched as its body froze until it eventually went still.

Kopaka swung his head over his shoulder when he heard the screech of the Guurahk and jumped out of the way when it swung its staff at him. Kopaka slashed his sword at the Rahkshi's head but it countered with the rod of its staff. The blue Rahkshi hissed and kicked Kopaka in his stomach, sending him back slightly, it spun its staff and drove it toward his sternum. Kopaka blocked it with his shield and pushed the Rahkshi away. After stumbling for a moment, the Guurahk aimed its staff end at Kopaka who held his shield in front of his face. A blue flash of light shot from the end of the Rahkshi staff in a cone shape and crashed against Kopaka's shield. Kopaka almost thought he was protected when he remembered the Guurahk's Rahkshi power; disintegration. Kopaka released his shield as it crumbled to dust and jumped out of the way of the Rahkshi's beam, it hit a tree and turned it into a pile of dust that drifted away in the wind. Kopaka ran at the Rahkshi with his sword dragging along the ground, subsequently creating a trail of ice. He pulled the blade of the sword up in the air and sent it down toward the Rahkshi's head. The Guurahk pushed the blade of its staff up at Kopaka's sword, it twisted the staff and pulled away Kopaka's sword. It lunged at the Toa of ice, but he was able to grab hold of the rod shaft and jerk the Rahkshi about as it roared it his face. Kopaka sent his knee into the Rahkshi's chest and kicked it away from its staff as it was distracted by the pain. The Guurahk staggered back and slipped over the trail of ice Kopaka had made. Kopaka retrieved his sword and stabbed it through the Rahkshi's stomach armour, pinning it to the ground. As the Rahkshi screeched and stumbled, Kopaka nonchalantly stepped around it and ripped the Kraata out from the armour covering the spine of the Rahkshi. The armour stopped moving while the Kraata continued those actions between Kopaka's fingers. Then Kopaka used his ice powers to freeze the Kraata, he dropped it to the ground and smashed it to pieces with his foot.

Tahu came out from behind the fallen tree into the clearing and stomped toward Kopaka as he pulled his sword out of the Rahkshi armour. "That was a very foolish thing Kopaka!" He exclaimed, sending his hand into Kopaka's shoulder in an intimidating fashion.

"Look, we can find out why they were here now right?" He replied angrily as he thought Tahu should be appreciating what he'd just done. When Tahu didn't reply, but only turn his head over to the black rock with his arms over his chest Kopaka knew Tahu though he was right, but he was just too proud to admit it.

"Let's go." Tahu said and started toward the black rock.

The two Toa walked over to the large black rock. It was smooth into almost a dome-like shape. Cracks and moss obscured the circular letters of the Matoran language that lined the stone. Kopaka scanned the letters with his eyepiece, creating a diagram of all the symbols in his head so that he could read them fluently. "There's a door here." Kopaka said to Tahu.

Tahu glanced at Kopaka with an arched brow to display his disdain. "Where?"

Kopaka scanned the text that swayed about in his head. "Apparently, only those who can illuminate darkness may enter the tomb." Kopaka tilted his head into his hand to consider his options. "Should we summon Takanuva?" He asked Tahu.

Tahu took a moment to think, if they left to get Takanuva, they may never be able to find this location again. "No," He tried to think of a solution to their dilemma and soon came to one, "I have a different idea." Tahu reached into the pack slung over his shoulder and retrieved two, small, cylindrical objects about the size of Tahu's thumb. "Here." He said, handing one of the objects to Kopaka.

Kopaka inspected the pill-like object, "What is this?"

"One of the Matoran in Ta-Nui created it. He believed it would be useful to us. Just attach it to the side of your Akaku." Tahu explained. He then lifted the cylinder to his mask and pushed it against the red metal, he dropped his hand and the cylinder stuck there.

Koapaka dropped his eyes to the cylinder skeptically and scanned it with the eyepiece closest to his eye. After checking to assure that it wasn't dangerous, Kopaka lifted the cylinder up to his mask and stuck it to its left side, he pulled his hand away and it stayed there due to some kind of adhesive.

Tahu rose a finger to the cylinder on his mask and pressed it against a small blue button. The lens of the cylinder lit up and expelled a beam of light. Kopaka mimicked the action and his own cylinder then shot a beam of light over the stone that was in front of them; a portable light.

 _Hm, the people of Onu-Nui could use these._ Kopaka said to himself.

To the Toa's surprise, moments after they activated their lights, a sound like an explosion shot through the forest, scaring off any nearby Rahi. The stone in front of them began to shift, shaking the earth below their feet. The shape of a door appeared, the shaking became more intense, the Toa recoiled as the ground around the black stone began to crack. The door slid to the side and the shaking stopped.

The Toa stood dazed for a moment, gazing at the new opening in the large black stone. Kopaka scanned the dark hallway that the entrance led into, there were no signs of life or any other thing that would deter him. "Good work brother." Kopaka said, stepping closer to the tomb's entrance.

"Hm?" Tahu winced at the odd phrase.

Kopaka looked to Tahu, "What?"

"You must have changed a lot these past few decades, I don't remember you ever appreciating my quick thinking, or anything else I did." Tahu smirked, walking up to the entrance. He leaned his head in and inspected the passageway, his light illuminated only a small distance of the tomb. Dust drifted about and clung to broken cobwebs, vines seeped in through cracks and hung from the ceiling.

"We all change, I don't like it either." Kopaka said begrudgingly, ducking into the tomb.

Tahu followed closely after and the two started down the passageway. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting that. You attacking the Rahkshi on a whim like that." Tahu said as he inspected the surroundings he passed, however Kopaka didn't respond. "I must say, I am quite happy that you agreed to work with me on this." Tahu looked at a broken cobweb, its edges were singed, like he had cut through them with his fire sword. "Gali's been worried about you."

Kopaka stopped in his tracks. "Well she shouldn't, if anyone it's Lewa she should care about." Kopaka said lowly, as if saddened and continued along the path.

The passageway seemed to slope underground, but still one long path that fell into deeper darkness. A terrible cold fell over the Toa, but of course, neither cared much. Dust became more and more prominent, sometimes even clouding the Toa's vision, webs became larger, stretching from wall to wall and even ceiling to floor. Soon the Toa came to a small circular room with a hole above them, letting in the sun's light to expose a golden kanohi mask.

It rested on a pedestal with sunlight jumping over it like a prism to create a kaleidoscope like effect. The mask was the shape of an upside-down egg with fang-like protrusions below the angular eye slots.

"Mata Nui!" Tahu whispered to Kopaka. "What is that doing down here?" He rubbed his head.

Koapaka scanned the mask, "I can't identify it." He said as he stepped closer to the kanohi.

"What?" Tahu asked, surprised.

"As far as the Ko-Nui archives are concerned, this mask does not exist." Kopaka said grimly, scowling at the mask as if it were some sort of disgusting creature. Kopaka reached out his hands, he put them at the mask's sides and was about to lift it from its pedestal when he felt Tahu's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait brother, it might be dangerous." Tahu said urgently.

"Why do you say that?" Kopaka asked, dropping his hands back to his sides.

Tahu tilted his head to the hole above the kanohi, "Something doesn't feel right, there's something dark here."

Kopaka groaned. "We cannot keep basing our decisions upon feelings brother, it is just a kanohi, there's isn't anything wrong with it." Kopaka replied, returning to the mask. He outstretched his hands to it again and Tahu rolled his eyes at Kopaka's inconsiderate behavior.

"Fine, do what you will." He said, starting to sound irritated. "Go ahead." He added, walking back toward the passageway. He didn't think it was a wise decision to touch an undocumented mask that gave off such a foreboding feeling. If anything, it didn't matter much to Tahu in the end, all he was supposed to do was track those two Rahkshi and report back to Turaga Vakama.

Kopaka ignored Tahu and wrapped his hands around the mask. In that instant, the most intense pain Kopaka had ever experienced shot up his arms and into his chest. His vision underwent an onslaught of surreal images that stung his brain with powerful emotions of pain, anger, hatred and sorrow. Kopaka could see a fire consuming a city and a field, bodies of the Matoran and Agori were scattered across the streets of the City-Nui as creatures shrouded in shadows ripped apart the buildings and attacked the citizens. The feeling of blades sunk into Kopaka's neck, he released the kanohi and fell to the floor.

"Kopaka!" Tahu exclaimed, rushing to his brother's shaking body after hearing the slam of his head on the stone floor.

Tahu tried to hold Kopaka still as he grunted and cried out in agony while Kopaka clenched his head in his hands as tormenting thoughts and emotions stabbed into it. Kopaka pushed Tahu away and struggled to his feet breathing heavily while still holding his head with one of his hands. Kopaka tried to keep himself up, but he found himself falling and put out his hand and leaned against the wall.

Tahu gaped at Koapaka, he felt frightened for his brother and couldn't imagine what had happened in the moments since he turned away. He glanced at the mask, it seemed empty of that dark feeling it emitted earlier, like it had transferred that presence into Kopaka. Tahu slowly looked back over to his brother in realization, "Kopaka." He said worriedly, but Kopaka didn't respond, only heavy, wavering breaths escaped his mouth. Tahu walked hesitantly over to Kopaka, "Brother." He said resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Immediately, Kopaka forced Tahu's arm away while yelling, "No!" Tahu recoiled as Kopaka turned to him. Shock paralyzed Tahu when his eyes met with Kopaka's, for they were not his. They were full of anger and fear and they were the color of blood. "No, we are not brothers anymore. Not for a long time now." Kopaka's eyes returned to their natural, icey blue color and he stormed out of the chamber.

The flash of the Onu-Matoran's camera made Tahu flinch, he had not yet grown used to the new piece of technology. A square of white photo paper slid from the camera and the matoran inspected it, it would take a few minutes before the photo he took of the kanohi would appear.

After what had happened with Kopaka, Tahu contacted Turaga Dume over a telecommunication device given to him by Turaga Nuju. Turaga Dume then sent a group of Onu-Matoran to document the Toa's findings and get statements from them. Once the Matoran got their statement from Tahu they turned their attention to the kanohi. With thick rubber gloves on, one of the Matoran, Aledec lifted the mask off the stone floor in a huff and carried it over to a large metal tube. He dropped the mask inside and tightly sealed it, it latched shut with a magnetic lock that could only be opened by a special combination only he and his associates knew.

Tahu stood in one corner of the room, watching the Onu-Matoran work as he thought about the mask. It had done something to Kopaka, he knew it did, but he didn't know how, or what exactly it did to him. However, his attention was deterred when a long missed voice fell across his ears.

"Brother!" Pohatu exclaimed from the entrance of the chamber. He walked over to Tahu, who looked at him with joy and surprise.

"Pohatu, it has been too long." Tahu responded, holding out his hand as Pohatu approached so that he may shake it.

To Tahu's discomfort however, Pohatu wrapped his arms around Tahu's shoulders and lifted him off the ground. "Ha ha, too long for handshakes brother!" He laughed and dropped Tahu, who struggled to regain his composure.

Tahu rubbed his shoulder to relieve the slight pain Pohatu had left and struggled to hold back a gleeful laugh. "You look so different Pohatu." Tahu noted.

Indeed Pohatu did appear different. Tahu had not seen the Toa of Stone with his New Kakama and shatter resistant leg armour to keep up with his speed.

"What are you doing here?" Tahu asked Pohatu.

Pohatu shrugged laxly and glanced around the chamber. "Turaga Dume sent me with the Matoran, I only arrived later because I had to cancel and move around a few meetings." He explained with a wide smile. Pohatu threw his arm over Tahu's shoulder and pulled him close, however this made Tahu very uncomfortable. "So, what have you been up to brother?"

"Well, as you can see," Tahu began, pulling out of Pohatu's arm to appease his discomfort, "there's been a global catastrophe." Tahu said sarcastically, making Pohatu laugh at the fact that the Toa of fire had just made any sort of joke.

"You've improved since our last seeing each other Tahu!" Pohatu exclaimed happily.

"So then, what have you been up to Pohatu?" Tahu asked.

"Well, I've recently become quite the figure among the people of City-Nui." Pohatu answered casually.

"Ah yes, I have tuned in to your Kohlii tournaments over the radio." Tahu said.

"You have now?" Pohatu said surprised.

"Indeed, it is fascinating how popular you've become in Ta-Nui as well."

"Ta-Nui, really?" Pohatu asked with a look of absolute astonishment.

"Well, not for your Kohlii broadcasting, but for your political work."

"Now now, let's not dull the conversation." Pohatu chuckled.

"Of course." Tahu complied and readied to continue the conversation when a Matoran approached the Toa.

"Toa Tahu, Toa Kopaka has been checked, he's perfectly healthy." The Ko-Matoran said, looking over a notepad that probably detailed the Toa of ice's condition.

"Thank you." Tahu nodded to the Matoran and he walked off.

"What's happened with Kopaka?" Pohatu asked.

Tahu pondered the question. "I'm not sure, let's go talk to him."

Tahu and Pohatu exited the chamber back out into the clearing where the Matoran were removing the Rahkshi that Kopaka had defeated. Kopaka stood in the middle of the clearing, looking off into the darkening sky.

"Brother." Pohatu called and Kopaka turned to them surprised, and to Tahu's concern, he seemed normal again.

"Pohatu." Kopaka said, almost showing a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, now that isn't important Kopaka, how are you?" Pohatu asked.

"I'm fine." Kopaka responded, however he sounded like he was anything but fine. He sounded like he was lying, but that was something Tahu felt like he could only hear.

"Are you sure?" Tahu interjected with the sense of disdain in his voice.

"Yes." Kopaka said simply, starting toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Tahu asked urgently.

"Back to Ko-Nui."

"No, you can't." Pohatu said crucially, running to Kopaka's side (without using his mask power).

"Why?" Tahu and Kopaka asked at once, both curious about what Pohatu was referring to.

"The Turaga not only sent me here, but they also requested the three of us as well." Pohatu explained.

"Really, why?" Tahu asked.

"Because of this whole unregistered kanohi situation."

"Then we should go if the Turaga summoned us Kopaka." Tahu said in a commanding tone.

Kopaka stood silent for a moment and thought. He looked up to the stars, his thoughts were a labyrinth. Nearly a week ago he was living peacefully in Ko-Nui, now the Toa were being brought back together. At least that was what he hoped. "Will Gali be there?" He asked, barely bringing his head over his shoulder. His voice was almost concerned, or scared, it unnerved his Toa brothers.

"Turaga Vakama did say he would summon everyone, so most likely." Pohatu reassured.

Kopaka turned back toward the forest and continued walking without any more words.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Toa

Chapter 2: Meeting of the Toa

The City-Nui was a prime example of architectural perfection. Constructed at the heart of the main Spherus Magna continent, it was a large, walled city formed from the many new materials made available by the planet's reformation. Metal and stone buildings could be seen upon approaching the city walls, they overlooked everything and in some parts of the city blocked out the sun. Within the walls if the City-Nui was a gallery that ran the length of the city depicting the history of Aqua, Bota and Bara Magna up to their convergence into Spherus Magna. Many passageways led into the city and branched out into the Wahi Nuvas, there were larger paths that converged in the center of the city where the arena stood. In the arena kohlii tournaments, citizen assemblies and Turaga Council meetings were held. The city was inhabited by Matoran and Agori of all kinds, living together as one kind rather than separate, of course there were those who chose to live in their respective Nuis.

Toa Lewa was anxious to approach City-Nui, he'd never seen the inside of it before, he only gazed from afar. Ever since the technological revolution, his presence always felt unneeded, Matoran and Agori began to create more advanced security systems and weapons. It left a kind of dark cloud over him, especially as he watched the Matoran and Agori neglecting the environment around them and abusing it for their own needs, it made everything around him seem so ugly.

"Are you alright Toa Lewa?" Turaga Matau asked the apprehensive Toa.

Lewa shook his head unknowingly. "No, I feel terrible about coming here, I can only think on how my Toa brothers and sister feel." He sighed.

"All I can help-say is that they will be very cheer-happy about your return." Turaga Matau told the Toa with calm encouragement. With that the Toa and Turaga continued along the stone path to the City-Nui.

The doors to Pohatu's apartment slid open with the press of a few buttons on a keypad. His apartment was mostly filled with white furniture along with paintings and awards. It was up on the thirtieth floor of a residential building that overlooked the arena through walls of glass windows.

Pohatu and Tahu entered the apartment carrying baskets of produce and other organic materials used for meals. Pohatu courteously took the basket from Tahu, "Sit brother, as my guest you shouldn't be carrying anything in my home." Pohatu said, starting over to the kitchen area of the apartment, which lay right beside the living room.

Tahu took an awkward glance around the living room, it was much different in the City-Nui homes than those in Ta-Nui. He took a few steps into the room and looked it over closely, facing the glass wall was a long couch of white fabric, Tahu didn't know what kind it was though. He felt the head of the couch to see what it felt like, when he pulled his hand away however, there was a large, black mark left by the dust and charcoal on his hands. _Oh...whoops._ Tahu said to himself nervously, _Maybe Pohatu won't notice._

Pohatu returned from the kitchen with two glasses of red liquid and passed one to Tahu. He looked at it curiously, he'd never seen such a liquid before. It discomforted him more than anything, the red liquid reminded him of the blood of an organic.

Pohatu looked out the window, taking only small drinks from the glass. His eyes watched the arena as Matoran and Agori shuffled through the streets around it, slipping into or out of shops, hoping onto rahi pulled carriages, and for the rich; stepping into their own automobile, a rather new concept that only the rich could only currently afford.

"So," Tahu started, setting the glass down on a wooden table beside the couch, "how is city life treating you brother?"

Pohatu turned to his brother with regard, "Very well, I may not be among my people, but I do get to do things I very much enjoy." He smiled. "And how are things in Ta-Nui?"

"We are doing very well, thank you. We've recently completed construction." Tahu answered, taking the place beside Pohatu so that he could also look out the window. "This place, I cannot find myself belonging here." Tahu said grimly.

Tahu was not the only one who felt that way, Pohatu did feel the same once. The Toa had either spent their existence in suspended animation, or on a tropical island with little technological advancement. If the City-Nui demonstrated anything to them, the Matoran were capable of finding their own way without the Toa, this was what really made them disapprove of this technological revolution; they were not needed, they were useless.

Gali walked down the long, golden hallway of the wall surrounding City-Nui, however it was not a leisurely stroll. Her hand was close to her face where she held the recently developed telecommunications device. On it she spoke with Governor Kayma, the Turaga of the Vo-Matoran who took residence on the border of the Wilds and the Beyond. "I do understand your concerns Governor, but Turaga Dume only has the safety of your people in his best interests." Gali said to the Turaga through the device.

"It seems he does, but my word is final, we want no part in your little republic." The Turaga spoke sternly to the Toa. The Vo-Matoran lived in a very hostile region of the Spherus Magna continent and Turaga Dume had offered to send caravans to help them transfer into the city. However, the location the Vo-Matoran lived in had prominent lightning storms which helped sustain their energy. They also believed that the way the Matoran were melding societies with the Agori and the formation of a democratic society among the people was disgraceful to their old ways. The Vo-Matoran even stated many times that they had continued to live their lives as if the Spherus Magna was never reformed, and representatives noted to the Turaga Council that their crime rates were lower and the threat of war waging among their villagers was never even a worry, while there have been concerns of Matoran and Agori abusing new technology with each other.

"You do understand that this is the Turaga's final offer." Gali said concerningly.

"Well his initial offer was unneeded too Toa, my people are perfectly fine." Turaga Kayma replied. "I must really be going now Toa of water."

"Of course," Gali sighed, discouraged by her inability to sway the Governor, "but please consider the Turaga's offer one more time. Our scientists have found-"

"Goodbye Toa Gali." The Turaga said with a strong and annoyed tone and shut off her telecommunication device.

Gali groaned and returned the device to her waist, where it hung there through a magnet. Gali sat herself on a bench that faced the gallery of history, frustration was something she couldn't handle, but it was one of the many stresses of being a part of this modernizing society. She glanced at the gallery, hoping to find solace in the past, she found herself looking at a painting depicting her and her brothers in their Old Mata bodies, they all stood together in the Kini-Nui shrine. Gali mourned the loss of her old life as a hero, but her destiny was fulfilled, Mata-Nui had awakened, Spherus Magna reformed and as a result, the Matoran had no need for Toa. Worst of all however, the Toa's unity had been shattered, she hadn't seen the majority of her brothers for the better part of a century, her duty was reduced to settling political disputes and writing out drafts for laws as assigned by certain Turaga. _Is there a new destiny for me, or am I doomed to live like this forever? Can I even call myself a Toa?_

"Toa Gali." The soft voice of Turaga Nokama said. Gali turned her head to face the Turaga, "The Turaga have requested your presence." She said.

"Of course." Gali said, disappointed, expecting another, simple political excursion.

Onua stood in the middle of a large crowd of Matoran and Agori, shuffling about in the streets of the City-Nui. The last time he had been in the city was when it was still in its infancy, he and Pohatu had been using their powers to help construct the buildings of the city. Now, however, it had changed so dramatically that he had no possible way of finding where he was supposed to go. "Excuse me." Onua said to the small beings crowded around him, however they seemed too focused on their own daily tasks to notice him. "Hello, can someone help me find my way to the arena?"

The Matoran and Agori ignored him, but to the Toa of earth's surprise, he heard something he found absolutely shocking, "Get out of the way! You're in the way you big oaf!"

Onua's eyes fell wide in absolute disgust by the words, "Hey, who dares say such horrible things?" He felt a shove from one of the citizens and couldn't help but feel angry. "Alright, who did that!?" He exclaimed.

"Get outta the way! Move it you idiot! What are ya doing just standing around!" Multiple voices shouted.

Onua tensed, his fists clenched, "That's enough!" He boomed, his voice storming over the crowd. He stomped his foot down nearly one foot into the street and rose an enormous pillar of purple crystal in the middle of the crowd, dispersing the citizens. They all fell silent and looked over to Onua in shock, "Now, can anyone tell me where the Arena is?"

Tahu and Pohatu approached the arena walls, anxiety and excitement overwhelmed them, they would soon be with their brothers and sister again. Then from the western streets of the city approached Lewa and Turaga Matau, coming in from Le-Wahi Nuva. From the east of the city approached Onua. The Toa looked at each other closely, as if trying to decipher whether they were truly who they thought they were. Some of them looked so different, especially Lewa, whose armour was stained with moss and vines hung from his body like he'd lied down and let the forest consume him.

"Brothers!" Onua exclaimed, charging at the group of Toa with outstretched arms. He lifted the Toa off of their feet and crushed them against his chest with jolly, bellowing laughs that shook the ground like a quake. "It had been much too long!"

"Onua...we can't...breathe…" Pohatu wheezed against the Toa of earth's Pakari. Onua dropped the Toa, they clammered and stumbled for balance while trying to regain their breaths.

"Indeed Onua, it has been a very long time." Lewa said, seemingly trying to hold back a smile. Lewa seemed to have changed the most, he stood tall and stiff, he no longer spoke in treespeak and his voice was firm.

"Lewa! You've lost your treespeak." Pohatu noted with surprise.

 _I lost and gained many things in that forest._ Lewa said to himself, but he knew saying that outloud would warrant unwanted questions. So, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It is good-nice to see you all rejoicing, but we must quick-sped to the meeting chamber." Turaga Matau interjected, stepping between the Toa. "Now." He demanded and they all entered the arena.

Turaga Matau led the Toa across the arena floor. It was a layer of dirt over metal grating harvested from the Great Spirit Robot. The grating hung above a water chamber used to flood the arena in the case of a fire. Stands rose up from the arena's inner walls like a telescope of stairs, they rose nearly one hundred feet into the sky, however, the arena was still often eclipsed by the skyscrapers of the city. The Toa entered the wall of the arena where they were led down a hallway to a locked door where the other Turaga and Toa Gali stood.

"Lewa! Tahu!" Gali called, rushing over to her brothers and embracing them for a short moment. "It-"

"It's been too long, we know." Tahu interrupted, growing slightly frustrated by the phrase.

Gali chuckled a little bit, then her face turned confused, "Where's Kopaka?"

"He walked out on us." Pohatu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"There will be time for catching up later." Turaga Dume interjected gravely, "We must go."

"Go, where?" Lewa asked.

The Turaga stood silent for a moment, then Turaga Whenua turned to the locked door and entered a code into its keypad. The heavy door slowly slid open and the Toa and Turaga stepped in aversely, the Toa glancing about the room nervously. The room was dark, with only enough room for seven Toa, seven Turaga and a Matoran. Steam rose up from the water pipes below the rusted grating and dim lights were hung in the corners of the room. At the far wall was a half circle of non-grated metal, in the half circle sat Takanuva.

Takanuva sat in a meditating position, in front of him drifted the mask Tahu and Kopaka had found in the chamber two days before. It drifted in a golden light as Takanuva made attempts to discover the masks previous owner. Beside Takanuva stood the Onu-Matoran that had detained the mask, Aledec.

Aledec was a rather tall Onu-Matoran who looked to be made of scrap metal. He was of the inventive sort, mentored by the late Toa Nuparu in the realm of mechanics. He wore a modified Akaku-black in color-where telescoping eyes jutted out from both sides of the face. He also carried a jetpack that he made himself and an energy launcher;which he also built.

"Toa Takanuva." Turaga Vakama spoke, alerting the Toa of Light to everyone's presence.

Takanuva lifted his head over his shoulder armour, breaking his concentration from the mask. It fell to the floor in a loud clang that shattered the eerie silence. Takanuva winced at the sound and looked at the visitors with embarrassed eyes.

Turaga Vakama sighed with a palm to the forehead of his Huna. "Have you found what I asked you to find?"

Takanuva took the mask from the ground and stood to face the group. "Yes, I have." He said, walking over to them, "After close inspection, I have discovered that this mask belonged to a Makuta." He said, dipping the mask into Turaga Nokama's hands. "I don't know if this Makuta is alive or not, most likely not though, if they don't have their kanohi."

Nokama looked over the mask with careful eyes. She gently moved the mask through her hands before she waved over Turaga Nuju. The Turaga inspected the mask with his newly added eyepiece that carried all of the data from the archives with it.

"I don't mean to interrupt you Turaga, but Kopaka already tried that, he couldn't identify the kanohi." Tahu informed.

Turaga Nuju slowly lifted his head up to Tahu with plain eyes, he held silent for a moment before returning to the mask. He spoke a few clicks and clacks and the small translation robot, hovering beside his head did as programmed. "I am not trying to figure out what the mask is, but what the symbols on it mean." The robot said in an artificial voice that unnerved everyone in the room, even Aledec, who constantly worked with robots.

"Symbols?" The Toa and Turaga seemingly whispered to each other collectively.

Clicks, squeaks and taps echoed from the Turaga's mouth and the robot quickly translated. " _Any who bare the power of this mask will be cursed to carry the power to bend other's will using their deepest, and darkest fears. Any who bare the power of this mask will be cursed with feeling only hatred, fear, agony and sorrow. Only the one cursed to be unworthy to carry the power of this mask may wear it, for they are the only ones who cannot be destroyed by it, for they seek gratitude in inflicting such power._ "

The onlookers glanced at each other, curious. "What does that mean?" Gali asked.

Turaga Nokama took the golden mask from Nuju and faced the group. "That means that this is the long, often believed fictional, mask of fear. Named by the legendary Artakha himself." Nokama said grimly, facing the mask to the group. "It is the kanohi Phorbus."


	4. Chapter 3: A Night United

Chapter 3: A Night United

"As I had suspected, this mask belongs to a long dead Makuta, Arañas. Like the other Makuta, he was a maker of Rahi, but he treasured his creations too much. He kept them hidden from the Great Beings, they were his children, they were what drove him. The safety of his children was what led him to join Makuta Teridax. I know not why his mask was found within that chamber, but it cannot mean anything good." Turaga Nokama said, gazing into the eyes of the mask.

"I am still confused, why did you call us here if only to tell us a story?" Tahu said roughly.

Turaga Nokama looked to the Toa with a mourning glare, "I believe this to be a dark omen," She looked back at the mask, "if the Rahkshi were drawn to it, that means it is filled with some powerful energy that attracted them. If such power does reside within the Phorbus, then its wearer still lives."

The Toa collectively gasped at the news, "Then what are we to do?" Lewa asked.

"As of this moment," Turaga Vakama stepped forward, "the City-Nui is in grave danger, under the threat of Makuta Arañas, we cannot risk the city's safety."

"But, what of the other Nuis?" Onua said.

"We mustn't allow this Makuta to take any serious action." Turaga Onewa started, "If he is attracted by the energy coming off of his mask, he will come here."

"Then we will stand to protect it from this Makuta Arañas." Tahu interrupted strongly.

"No Toa of fire." Nokama shook her head. "We don't know how powerful Arañas may be, you must find Artakha, he is the only one who can destroy the Phorbus and subsequently send Arañas into a comatose state."

"What are you saying Turaga, we must leave the city to find Artakha, and leave you unguarded?" Takanuva spoke up from behind the Turaga.

Turaga Nokama rubbed her head, "No." She looked to the other Turaga, "Come brothers, we must ponder in the great thoughts." She said and the Turaga left the small chamber with the mask of fear.

Gali turned to see the Turaga out, but she fell frozen when she saw Kopaka standing at the other side of the hallway. The Turaga seemed to disregard him, it almost made her think that she was seeing things. But the way they looked at one another was unmistakable, it was a look of bliss and a cold longing. Gali opened her mouth to say something, but Tahu interrupted.

"There you are frost breath, where were you!?" Tahu leered at his brother, stepping around Gali into the hall.

"I had to think things over." Kopaka said without a waver in his voice. "What's the matter with you hot head?" Kopaka scowled, but he almost smiled when he heard Gali chuckle over Tahu's shoulder.

"That's enough you two," Gali interjected, stepping between the quarreling Toa, "we are finally united again, we should be celebrating with one another, not getting upset over childish things."

"Childish!?" Tahu exclaimed while Kopaka laughed lowly in the back of his throat.

"Indeed, let us all go back to my place and catch up over a bottle of wine." Pohatu said merrily with upraised arms.

"That sounds wonderful." Lewa said, sounding relieved.

"I concur, let's go then." Gali smiled, looking over to Kopaka.

However reluctant, Kopaka nodded in agreement and the Toa started toward the walls of the arena back out into the city.

Turaga Nokama looked over the stars, in her hands she cradled the kanohi Phorbus. The Red Star was balanced between a circle of six white stars. "Then it _is_ time."

"Turaga?" Aledec rose his head to the Turaga's words. "Time for what?"

"The coming of the new Toa."

"To defeat Arañas?"

Nokama shook her head, thinking on the dangers the stars presented. "No, something worse." She closed her eyes tightly, she could see flashes of the near future. Darkness, six masks of gold and some kind of magic, a presence as familiar as the morning sun, a mask…

" _ **A Mask of Ultimate Power…"**_

Turaga Nokama threw her head up in terror. Her body became weak, the Phorbus fell to the metal flooring and she collapsed, nearly hitting the floor before Aledec caught her in his arms. "Turaga Nokama!" He exclaimed to the Turaga who seemed to have been stricken by something. "Turaga, what happened?"

The Turaga was mumbling something below her breath, but it was incoherent. After much too long, the Turaga's eyes finally began to slip open. She turned in Aledec's arms and the Onu-Matoran helped her to her feet. Without words and only heavy breaths, she returned to the mask of fear and lifted it so that she could look into its eyes.

"Was it the mask? Did it use its power on you?" Aledec asked in fright.

That was why Turaga Nokama was so distraught, it was not the mask. "No. No, no. Not the mask."

"But it's the mask of fear, didn't it show you your fear?"

"I did feel fear, but not from the mask. No, from my gift from Mata-Nui."

"You saw…" Aledec hesitated to consider his own scientific beliefs against those of the supernatural. "The future?"

"A not so distant future." Turaga Nokama added grimly.

"Then, what of the mask?"

Turaga Nokama ran her fingers over the gemstone in the mask's forehead, it was blood red and reflected nothing. "No, no. The mask, its power, it has been...stolen?" She said, terror and confusion in her tongue.

"Stolen?"

Turaga Nokama's eyes fell wide in realization. "No, not stolen." She looked back at the Onu-Matoran, who appeared just as frightened as she was. "It was given." The Turaga paused to comprehend the situation, then only one question circled in her mind, "Who was the first to touch the mask in that tomb?"

The Toa sat, ate and drank together, laughing and recollecting on their past ninety-seven years apart. Tahu spent his first thirty years on Spherus Magna fighting in the war with the Dark Hunters-who'd allied with the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Upon the Shadowed One's death, he was assigned to track down any remaining Skrall and bring them to the City-Nui for trial; most were executed. After this he returned to Ta-Nui to aid in its construction.

Gali had spent most of her time helping the Turaga lay out a new political system for the Matoran and Agori alongside Onua and Pohatu. However, when the war began, Onua had to return to Onu-Nui and Pohatu decided to join in the fight while she continued their work. She was eventually tasked with helping prosecute the arrested Dark Hunters, Bone Hunters and Skrall.

Pohatu led a squadron of Glatorian during the majority of the war to intercept weapons shipments being sent to Dark Hunter outposts. He eventually was able to locate the Matoran providing these weapons along with many Dark Hunter outposts. After the war, he decided to take residence in the City-Nui to work alongside Gali while also being a sportscaster for the kohlii tournaments alongside Toa Hewkii.

Onua spent his time before the war traveling to help construct the Nuis until he went to the City-Nui to assist Gali. When the war began, he returned to Onu-Nui to help protect it from the Bone Hunters. After the war, he continued to live in Onu-Nui to take part in the mining operation.

Kopaka spent the majority of the war secluded in the Frostbyte Tundra until he was contacted by Turaga Nuju to protect Ko-Nui. After the war, he spent his time engaging in the construction (and reconstruction) of the city. Once that had ended, he was given a task by Turaga Nuju to track down the remaining Rahkshi and destroy them.

Takanuva had spent the war guarding the City-Nui and keeping the Turaga protected. However, he was eventually sent to the Kini-Nuva to protect the Ignika from any kind of threat. When the war had finished, he was allowed to return, however he spent most of his time within the arena walls.

"So Lewa," Onua gestured, "you were gone for quite a time. What were you doing all the way out in the Beyond?" Onua asked, nudging against the Toa of air's shoulder.

Incomprehensible vocalizations of agreement rose up from the other Toa. Lewa glanced around the room, then down at his empty glass, he looked over to the night sky beyond the glass wall in Pohatu's apartment. Lewa stood, looked around at the wondering faces of his brothers and sister. Lewa slipped his hand down to his waist and unlatched something, "The only item of note I could think to mention, is this." Lewa lifted a wooden flute to the mouth of his mask and began to play it. The instrument, hand crafted with the greatest of precision, played the song of nature; it emulated the gentle wind against the tree leaves, the trickle of morning dew into a lake teeming with life. It told the legend of the trees, spoke the words of the mountains and reminisced the flutter of bird's wings. It made a song of pitch most uplifting, like a noble triumph over a long fought enemy, yet it was tragic, filled with mourning, but it was still beautiful. As Lewa played, the other Toa seemed to lose interest in what else Lewa had done, he couldn't have just made, and learned to play a flute in nearly a century. There had to be more, but those questions fled before they came. Then something happened, no one knew what it was, perhaps they didn't even know it was happening, maybe it was only in Lewa's mind.

The room spiraled into darkness, dimmer and dimmer it fell. The notes began to falter, some of the Toa began to stand as Lewa stumbled slightly. Lewa could see himself back in that forest, no, only the other Toa saw it as a forest. The Beyond was never anything as beautiful as any forest. It was cold, barren, only bordered by trees along Le-Wahi Nuva. Only dark things lurked there, and they all came back. Creatures, eyes of death and bodies comprised of pain and sorrow, reaching out for Lewa. " _ **Brin...em...e...To...Lewa…"**_ , a voice, it came from nowhere, yet it came from everywhere whispered behind the Toa's ear and he collapsed to the floor.

"Lewa!" Gali exclaimed, lifting from her seat and rushing over to Lewa. She turned him over so that his head faced the ceiling as the other Toa gathered around them.

Pohatu knelt down beside the motionless Lewa and put his index finger to his neck where an artery ran below the metal covering him. Using his elemental powers, Pohatu felt down below the metal and found a pulse, and the way it wavered was rather familiar. Not wanting to startle the others though, Pohatu moved to a lighter excuse. He chuckled in as convincing a fashion as possible, as expected, the other Toa looked to him with disdain. "Well don't you see?" Pohatu laughed again, hoping it would be rather obvious. When it was obvious they didn't know what he alluded to he groaned in a humorous fashion, "He's drunk!" He said in an exaggerated tone.

The Toa sighed in realization, however Gali and Kopaka didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?" Gali asked, rubbing her hand over Lewa's forehead, coating it in a cool layer of water.

"Of course, just too much wine that's all." Pohatu replied reassuringly. "Come along Onua, help me get him to one of the beds." Pohatu gestured, stepping over to Lewa's head. Gali moved out of the Toa of stone's way and he lifted Lewa by his shoulders while Onua picked him up by his legs. "He'll be alright, just a bit of rest and he'll be his old self again." Pohatu chuckled nervously as he and Onua pulled Lewa into the hall and into one of the extra rooms.

Gali and Kopaka looked at one another, unconvinced by Pohatu's story. They didn't need to speak any words out loud, it was obvious what they both were thinking. "I don't believe him."

"Are you sure Turaga?" Aledec asked.

Turaga Nokama nodded in the darkness. "The Phorbus' power is lost, so Arañas will not track it here, only the one who carries its power now."

Aledec looked down at the mask between his fingers, "But he's still in the city. Turaga, we have to do something!" Aledec whispered.

"That is not for you to worry about." Turaga Nokama responded, resting her hand on the Onu-Matoran's shoulder. "Make sure the mask remains hidden, the Toa have much to do now in this time."

Aledec sighed in disagreement, but he knew that the Turaga was making wise and calculated decisions. Then he dropped the mask down into its metal canister and sealed it once again.

"Return to Onu-Nui, whatever threatens us will be dealt with." Turaga Nokama added.

Reluctant, Aledec turned away from Turaga Nokama and walked out of the arena into the street. No Matoran and Agori remained in the street, only the dim streetlamps accompanied the Onu-Matoran. He walked down the road a ways until he reached a small vehicle. He opened the door to it, stepped in and pulled down the lever to activate it. The rotors on the very top of the vehicle began to spin, soon Aledec was off the ground, heading northeast back to Onu-Nui.

Turaga Nokama watched from beneath the arena walls until she saw Aledec's aircraft vanish into the night, when it did, she returned to the walls of the arena. Ever since the war had passed, walking alone in the shade of night was not as foreboding for the Turaga. She actually found the feeling rather odd, to not be constantly searching for dangers in the night, and after more than a decade of having these feelings, she felt it was about time to accept them as the norm. However, there was a new threat, the Makuta who sought the mask of fear and his army of Skull Spiders. The Turaga sat down on a bench beside a fountain that was carved into the shape of the Suva Kaita, with the shapes of the Toa Mata's masks in the spaces where they would normally go.

Turaga Nokama rested her head on the head of the bench and looked up to the ceiling. On it was engraved the three virtues: _Unity, Duty, Destiny_. The Turaga sighed, it seemed the entire world was united, making it their duty to strive for a better tomorrow. But where would their destinies lie with the threat of Makuta Arañas? The Turaga couldn't imagine the answer to such a question.

"Sister." The distinctive voice of Turaga Vakama said from the end of the corridor. Turaga Vakama approached the bench so that he was beside Turaga Nokama, but he didn't sit. "Is it done?"

"Yes, the mask has been taken to Onu-Nui." She nodded, however her voice was almost saddened in its tone.

"What is it Nokama?"

"This is dangerous, entrusting the Phorbus with Aledec, breaking apart the Toa just as they've come together! It's just maddening."

"Do not worry sister," Turaga Vakama said, sitting down beside her, "this will be their final task, if you've read the stars right that is."

"Are we even certain they can find Artakha?"

"No, but the map I was given is all we have, we must trust in the Great Spirit."

"I find that hard to do nowadays." Turaga Nokama sighed, lifting off of the bench. "So much has happened." She looked up through the skylight. "I feel like there isn't even a great spirit anymore."

Kopaka looked over the city, the silence reminded him of Ko-Nui before the war. Ever since Turaga Dume provoked the Shadowed One, Ko-Nui never returned to its former glory. All that remained from its archives resided in his and Turaga Nuju's masks, for the Library of Matoro had been burned in the sieges. The Ko-Matoran turned to lives of strength seeking and they gradually lost their lust for knowledge.

"What are you doing out here?" Gali's voice said from the doorway leading out onto the balcony. Kopaka slightly turned his body to her as she stepped further out into the cloak of night, she ran her hands up her arms and shivered, "Aren't you cold?" She asked jokingly.

"You're very funny." Kopaka said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You speak cynically now, but I saw you smile." Gali pointed, leaning into Kopaka's shoulder as he chuckled quietly behind his mouth. She sighed quietly and looked up at Kopaka, "Why didn't you tell them?"

Kopaka leaned his eyes toward her, "Why didn't _you_ tell them?" He repeated mockingly.

"I suppose you're right." She replied with disregard, turning her New KauKau toward the night sky. She looked over at the Red Star, surrounded by six white stars, she then realized that Kopaka had never explained how he had returned from there, only that he and Pohatu were taken up by a winged being she didn't remember the name of. "How did you and Pohatu get out of there? The Red Star I mean."

Kopaka tilted his head to the star were Gali's eyes fixed, he zoomed in on the red light with his largest eyepiece. He made a crude sound behind his mouth but said nothing. He was trying to remember, but the memory had faded after a while, yet it seemed like the sort of memory that would stay with one forever. "There was a Matoran." Kopaka began, pausing to remember what came next. "His mask, it wasn't one I'd seen before, but I knew it was a powerful one. He said something along the lines of 'Your spirits still drift whole, the cold of death has not met your throats, you can leave the star'." He said, the words came more specific and vividly than he thought they would. "Then there was a light, the sense of sinking in the sea. Pohatu and I awoke to the faces of the Toa Mahri looming over us."

Gali snorted to contain a laugh, she knew that awaking to being surrounded must have discomforted him. This, she found humerous. "Well, at least you're home safe." Gali said soothingly, tipping her head into Kopaka's neck. She took deep breaths with her eyes closed, as if she were sleeping against his shoulder armour, which couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Kopaka looked down at Gali, the pale moonlight drifted across her armour like it would over a pond. Kopaka rested his head against her's, a small spark jumped between their masks, but they didn't notice it that much, it had happened before. The jolt sent feelings that drowned out any kind of negativity, repelling the shadows around them, and the memories of darker times that echoed in their minds became less than whispers. "Much too long, it's been much too long."


End file.
